1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a shift register, and more particularly to a shift register used in a double-sided scan driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in science and technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used in the displays of electronic products such as TV, computer, notebook computer, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA) and so on. The LCD comprises a data driver, a scan driver and an LCD panel. The LCD panel has a pixel array. The scan driver sequentially turns on corresponding pixel rows of the pixel arrays so as to scan the pixel data outputted by the data driver to the pixels for displaying an image.
According to most of current technologies, the scan driver capable of sequentially turning on corresponding pixel rows of a pixel array is embodied by a shift register. As the double-sided scan driver effectively reduces the bezel area of LCD panel, how to develop a shift register having the advantages of being applicable to double-sided scan driver and having a longer lifespan but lighter scan signal distortion has become an important issue to the manufacturers.